


The Stanley Parable: The Sitting Ending

by KingOfHearts709



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Endings, Humour, broom closet, irritation, sitting, the stanley parable - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Did you get the sitting ending? The sitting ending was my favourite!





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which the Narrator cannot get a response.

“Stanley? Are you... Are you alright?”

“You’re simply sitting on the floor, are you okay? Perhaps you’re dead. That would be unsurprising.”

“Stanley, this is ridiculous. Get up.”

“Little did Stanley know, all that was left between him and freedom was his ability to stand. If he could stand, right now, he’d be free.”

“Honestly, Stanley, how little do you really want to play this game? Is it really that boring?”

“Ahead of Stanley was the room that lead to the Narrator. If he stood up right now and walked forward, he could see the man that narrated his every movement and choice.”

“It has been far too long. How can you simply sit there and do nothing? At least if you stand, you can look at the rest of the office. That would be nice. You won’t be sitting and staring at the damn floor.”

“You must be dead. I need someone to replace you. I refuse to restart. Hello? Anyone? I need a replacement main character! This one has proven to be defective!”

“Oh, you’re alive. Thank God. I was worried you’d never move.”

“And I see you’ve decided to sit down again. Wonderful. I wonder what’s so interesting on the floor. A bug, maybe? Or perhaps you’ve found a particularly interesting piece of lint. It could be shaped like anything. A dinosaur. A face. A reason to stand the hell up and get out of this room.”

“Stanley was an idiot. As he stared at the floor, he realised that his existence did not matter at all. He could sit here forever and make no contributions to society, and waste away his life. Why should he stand?”

“And we’re still here.”

“Stanley, I’m glad you’ve come to your senses. Shall we get on with the story?”

“Ah. Perhaps not. I’ll wait.”

“Watching you sit outside of your office and do nothing makes me wonder if you’re really, truly dead. I doubt you’re sentient, but as it is, I will wait for you to come to your senses. Goodbye.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sitting Ending: The Player's Frustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861026) by [IvyBel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBel/pseuds/IvyBel)




End file.
